


Always there

by bakasamus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasamus/pseuds/bakasamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets sloshed after a party, and Armin finds him.  Based off an anon submission to Ereminheadcanons on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always there

"Ay-oh, guys, I’m head-*hic*-in home." Eren stumbles through the door of Jeans dorm room. 

"You need someone to walk you back? You’re pretty drunk, man." Marco’s arm steadied him, but Eren pushed his arm away.

"S’all good, I be fine!" He smiled at the concerned face look back at him and started towards the other dorm buildings. His backpack is slung over his shoulder, which puts him a bit off balance but he manages to make it at least half way to his building. While passing the library, he stops and zones out a bit, noticing the stairs in front of him. There were approximately 3 flights of stairs before him(maybe 4? maybe 2? He couldn’t remember and his vision was too blurry to count) and were at about a 40 degree angle.

Well, this was going to be fun.

Taking the first step, he manages to make it down 5 of the 10 steps in the first flight before stubbling to the flat area before the second flight.

"Fuck!"

On his knees now, he attempts to stand up and make it down the next 10 steps. Unfortunately, his balance was already off-kilter and he slips on the first step. Drunk out of his mind and already dizzy from the first fall, his body goes limp as he accepts he’s going to fall. 

The last thing he remembers is laughing and crying “I’m flying!” before the world went black.

—-

From inside the library, Armin is packing up his things, looking at the clock and cursing himself for staying up so late. ‘At least I got a ton of work done!’ he silently congratulates himself. Turning to leave, he notices a student standing at the top of the stairs outside the library. He’s just standing there, as if waiting for something to happen. Sighing, Armin turns away and exits the building. 

"Fuck!" Turning suddenly back to the boy, he sees he’s on his ass between the first and second flight of stairs. ‘Wow, is this guy drunk? I better go see if he’s okay..’

Armin takes his time walking over to the boy, since he’s gotten up and is now going to attempt the second flight. Watching as the boy takes a first step and, as if a video game glitched, is suddently tumbling down the stairs in a rather violent manner.

"haha, haha I’m FLYING!" Crackk. 

Shit.

Armin runs over to the boy, and the first thing he sees is blood seeping onto the concrete below the boys head. 

"Hey, guy, hey! Wake u-EREN?!" Turning the boy over, it is indeed his childhood friend. "Oh shit, oh shit, Eren! Wake up!" But it was useless, he was out cold. 

Shaking, Armin pulls out his cell and dials 911. Explaining what happened, the ambulance is there in less than 3 minutes. 

—

Pain. 

Pain is all Eren feels when he starts to come to. His head is swarming with bees, buzzing and stinging him at the same time. He slowly opens his eyes against the pain, only to be blinded by artificial light and too much white. He goes to steady himself with his hands, only to realize that, his left hand has something warm latched onto it. The warm presence is also on his thigh. Forcing his eyes to adjust to the white, he blinks and looks to his left.

Armin? 

Armin’s blond hair was splayed on his legs, his head resting there while both hands are latched onto Eren’s. 

He was in the hospital, and Armin was beside him. What happened? 

Groaning as last nights events start to come back, Armin stirs at the sound. 

"Eren? Eren! You’re awake! How do you feel?" The blonde is sitting up now, one hand death gripping Eren’s while the other goes up to smooth Eren’s hair, and cups the other boys cheek gently, as if to reassure himself that he was, in fact, still alive. Upon realizing what he had done, he pulls his hand back from Eren’s face, other hand still gripping tight.

"My head hurts." Sighing, Armin gives a small, reassuring smile.

"You fell down the steps outside the library and split your head. I was still at the library and saw it all, and called 911. Eren, you scared the shit out of me! Please be more careful!" His blue eyes were red and swollen, as if he’d been crying.

"You..you saved me? Armin…" The realization setting in, the brunette boy smile and grabbed his best friends hand tightly. "Armin, you saved me. I’m so sorry I scared you like that." 

Fresh tears sprung to Armins eyes, and he leans forward to hug Eren tightly. “I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you. Eren, you are my best friend and I love you.” 

The two boys had often told each other that they loved one another, but this time, it felt different. Eren realized just how much the blonde boy meant to him, and it was obvious the feelings were returned. 

"Armin, I love you, too. And…I’m in love with you, also….I have been for a while." Biting his lip, he sees the blonde’s head pop up. Before he could say anything, Eren leaned forward and pressed their lips together gently, wrapping his arms around the boys waist. 

Armin was shocked at first, but smiled against his best friends lips, cupping his cheeks. The kiss was soft and sweet. 

Crawling into the hospital bed next to him, Armin laid his head on Eren’s chest. 

"I’m in love with you, too."


End file.
